User blog:AstroMeow/I haven't sent you guys an update in a while. Something should be done about that, hmm?
Hey, y'all. I've been forgetting to do my weekly updates. I'm such a goofus. x3 These past... shit, FIVE weeks?! Holy fuck, that's a lot... Well, anyways, these past five weeks have been up and down for me. I'm glad to list out all of the interesting parts, though. 1. I have decided that I'm going to get serious about being a Christian. I know that this sounds irrelevant to some of you, because it probably is, but this will greatly affect my social interactions with all seventy-ish of you. Expect a lot less filth-spewing from me... unless it's absolutely necessary and in private. 2. I started writing the plot and the lyrics for a concept album about my experiences with Alyssa. This sounds sappy and a bit Music and Lyrics, just reading that back to myself. What I mean is this: I'm working on writing metaphorical lyrics on the ups and downs of my relationship with the character of Alyssa, bringing it from the very beginnings of my unhealthily-intense feelings all the way to the end where I became so depressed that I tried to off myself. Fun stuff, fun stuff. 3. I got a girl's phone number, and we've been texting for a few days. Her name is Victoria, she's emo anime trash, and she's very attractive. I may or may not have asked her out and received a very happy "maybe." 4. I am slowly shedding my controlling, emotionally-manipulative personality for a new, improved Michaela 2.0. I have been putting much more value into my honesty and my empathy. My more perverse side is attempting to force itself into a tiny cage in a far corner of my brain, where it will stay unless it is needed. I'm slowing myself down a bit and focusing on the important things in my life instead of zooming in on the useless, minute details. I completely reorganized my writing binder and my school binder (which are basically the same binder, but I like to think of the two sections as different binders). It's time to let my OCD have a wee bit of fun, hmm? 5. 'I am opening up more to my parents, and I'm going to start keeping my journal again. ''I had a long, deep conversation with my dad last night about the kinds of things that I have been dealing with as a result of my depression, which was relieving and helped me go to sleep later that night. We decided that since I have trouble confiding in people, I need to start writing my thoughts down in my journal again. Time to dust it off and get back to ranting to myself. How fun. '''6. I pretty much aced all of my finals last week. Finals week is finally over. I aced my exam in business/personal law. I know that for a fact. My history, math, and English teachers haven't put the grades in yet, and for some reason, we had a "performance final" in gym. Which was fine. I may be a couch potato, but I can run like hell when I need to. On the down side, to keep myself on track for the finals in March (my school district divides the year into "trimesters" instead of the normal semesters), I'm already planning for what I need to do for biology, geometry, history, and Spanish. That's a fun way to stress myself out, eh? So yeah. Things are definitely going my way. I'm happy at the moment. It's all good. I miss all of you, that's for certain, but my break is already almost half-over, and when I come back, I will be a brand-new Michaela. By then, I'll probably be sitting at Version 3.7. Set your expectations for me as high as you can. ♥ ~ Michaela Category:Blog posts